Hot Chocolate
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: "He sits with her at a table in a Starbucks in the middle of December in a snowstorm, and he's falling in love with her all over again." / Mia takes Chase to a nearby Starbucks and they order a hot chocolate together on a cold day in December, and Chase is happy that he decided to go with her. / Fluffy Chia. Oneshot.


**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Good afternoon, everyone! I'm back with a yet another Oneshot, but this time it's a fluffy Oneshot! This is my first time doing this, (writing a fluffy Oneshot,) and it's kinda short, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Mr. Davenport, even though this is a simple little Oneshot, can you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Donald: "Do I have to?"**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Yes, you do, Mr. Davenport****. You will do the disclaimer for Hot Chocolate, or I will destroy your room full of mirrors and cut all of your hair off while you are sleeping.**

**Donald: *Yells and his hands fly up to his hair***

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: So, what is your answer now, Mr. Davenport?**

**Donald: "Um, I mean, yeah, sure thing! Mia-Teresa-Davenport doesn't own anything that you might recognize. She only owns Mia, Addy, possibly Bree Comenzo, all of her OC'S, and well, anything else you don't recognize, including places and settings and items. Everything else that you recognize belongs to their respectful owners. By the way, all characters look like they do in Season Three of Lab Rats."**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Thank you for that, Mr. Davenport. I hope you enjoy this Oneshot, because I enjoyed writing it. Reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated. Please tell me if I should do more fluffy Oneshots, because I have no idea what you guys think I should do, because, as you all know, I am not a mind reader. I also take requests for anything regarding my Subject Mia series, so please, fire away. :3. IMPORTANT: I KNOW IT DOES NOT SNOW IN CALIFORNIA THST OFTEN, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FANFICTION/CHIA ONESHOT, I AM GOING TO MAKE IT SNOW. Bear with me, people. Thanks. Anyway, please enjoy this Oneshot, Hot Chocolate! :3**

* * *

><p>Chase sighs and writes down the answer to his English homework quicker than the human eye can blink. Of course, being the smartest person in the world has it's perks. Well, one of the smartest people in the world.<p>

Mia, his girlfriend of a year, walks into the lab, holding a green card in her hand. He blinks as she walks over to the black leather couch that's placed in the corner of the lab. He sets his English textbook down and smiles up at her, placing his pencil next to the textbook.

"Hi, Mia." He says, reaching over to hold her hand.

She smiles warmly at him and laces her fingers with his and sitting down next to him. "What are you doing right now?"

"I just finished my homework for Mr. Duncan's class." He pauses before speaking up again, pointing to a word on the paper. "Why did we need to define so many hard words? Who the heck uses the word 'Amblyopia' in English class?!"

"I have no idea." Then Mia smirks. "I finished all of my homework hour ago."

Chase rolls his eyes. "I had a late start. Addy made me play cards with her."

Mia blinks. "Oh."

"So," Chase motions to the green plastic card in her hand. "What is that in your hand?"

She holds out the card, and he takes it out of her hand and inspects it. He looks over at her and frowns. "A Starbucks card?"

She nods, grinning from ear to ear. "Yep."

He hands the card back to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, smiling a little bit as she snuggles closer to him automatically. "Why do you have this?"

"I thought we could go to Starbucks in a few minutes, Chase." She says, blinking up at him with innocent, light blue eyes. "As a couple."

He frowns. "But it's the middle of December, and forecasters on Channel Ten predict that there will be a heavy snowstorm in a few minutes."

She rolls her eyes. "So what? We've been to Antarctic before. A snowstorm won't bother us, not even a little bit."

"But it's going to snow, Mia." He says, trying to convince her, but she shakes her head again. She's not giving in.

"Please, Chasey?" She begs.

He nods, giving in. How can you resist her when she's like this? She's just so freaking cute and innocent and she's adorable and he loves it when she's so cute.

"Okay, we'll go in a few minutes."

Mia smiles at him brightly and kisses his cheek and then his lips before hopping up and super speeding away, probably up to her room to go get changed.

Chase shakes his head and grins before getting up to get changed. He waits a few minutes before Mia comes downstairs.

Mia is wearing her River Island Cream basket weave beanie hat, her Tiered Lace Womens Tanktop, her Marc By Marc Jacobs Womens Dark Wash Blue Denim Legging Jeans, her Forzieri Washed Brown Leather Two-Button Jacket, a white scarf, her tan Uggs, her diamond stud earrings that Chase got her as a present a few weeks ago, her silver bangle set, mascara, pale pink lipstick, eyeliner, and bright red nail polish. Her long blonde hair is in a braid.

Chase blinks at her. "Um, isn't that a bit much just to get some hot chocolate from Starbucks, Mia?"

Mia rolls her eyes as she walks down the last step. "Hey, I like to be comfortable and show it off."

"Right, babe. Sorry, my bad." Chase laughs quietly to himself as he grabs his black leather jacket and his brown wallet from the island table before walking into a room and grabbing her white gloves. He walks out of the room and hands Mia her gloves.

She quickly pulls on her gloves before she takes his hand and giggles. "You all set?" She asks. "I'm just gonna super speed us there."

"Yep." He nods, running his thumb across her knuckles gently. "I am ready now. Whenever you are ready to super speed us there."

Mia smiles and in a blur of color and sound and warmth and then freezing cold, they appear outside of the Starbucks.

Mia laughs as the snow coats her beanie and her blonde hair, and Chase grins at her again before kissing her cheek, making her giggle cutely.

They walk into the Starbucks together and walk up to the register and patiently wait for a worker to come up and take their order, About sixteen people are in the building, not including the people that work there, so they are a little bit busy. The atmosphere is comfortable and warm and it makes Chase feel right at home. He instantly relaxes as the scent of coffee fills the air.

"Hello, and welcome to Starbucks!" The girl at the register says cheerily, smiling brightly at the both of them. The girl looks about about eighteen years old, five foot four, with jet black hair and bright green eyes, wearing the required uniform for Starbucks. The black name tag pinned on her green apron reads Anne. "What would you like today?"

"Can we have two large hot chocolates, please?" Mia asks politely, smiling at her slightly as she tucks a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Anne nods and types something into the register, and the order blinks across the screen, along with the price. "Sure thing. Do you want whipped cream?"

Mia shares a look with Chase, and he flashes a smile to Anne. "Yes please." He says.

She types in, and the said order pops up. "Okay. Is that all for this cold day?"

Mia nods. "Yes, it is."

"Okay, that will be $7.42."

Mia begins to pull out her wallet, but Chase puts a hand on her wrist and shakes his head slightly. "No, let me pay, Mia."

Mia shakes her head at him and pops open the button to her wallet and begins to pull out the money. "No, Chase, I got it. It's fine."

He stares at her with firm hazel eyes. "No, Mia," he says gently to his girlfriend while shaking his head, "I got it. I'll pay."

Mia bites her lip and gives in. "Fine, but I owe you, Chase."

He shakes his head immediately. "You don't, Mia."

Mia sighs and puts her wallet away, and then Chase reaches into his pocket and grabs his own wallet and pulls out the exact change that's needed. Anne smiles and then she puts the money in the cash register before handing the receipt to Chase and then she goes to make the two large hot chocolates.

They wait for a minute and a half before Anne comes back with the two drinks.

"Have a nice day." She says, smiling at them.

"Thank you." They say at the same time before taking the hot chocolates and walking over to a table that's place up against the window. Chase takes a drink from his hot chocolate, letting the hot drink soothe his cold mouth and warm up his fingers.

Chase really, really loves her, with everything he has in his bones. He would take a bullet for her. He'd push her out of the way of a car and sacrifice himself to save her life.

"So," Mia says, taking a seat and flashing him a smile, "how is it?"

He smiles at her before taking a drink. "It's really amazing."

She claps in excitement, her blue eyes sparkling in the lights of the simple small Starbucks shop. "Yay!"

They sit in peaceful silence, although sometimes they break the silence by talking quietly at they always smile at each other.

He sits with her at a table in a Starbucks in the middle of December in a snowstorm, and he's falling in love with her all over again.


End file.
